Foursome at a party
by WitChan
Summary: Cynthia and Leaf have a foursome with two guys at a friend's party in Pallet Town, but who? AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

At a party in Pallet Town, two women, Cynthia and Leaf, were dancing in the living room together, among with others, talking together, smiling at one another. Loud music blasted through the house. Their friend, Red, threw this party just for fun. A few weeks ago, he asked Leaf and Cynthia to invite many trainers around the universe because he's shy. The ones being asked for an invitation invited their friends and other trainers they knew. Red's not here in the living room. He's busy having sex with a couple of female trainers.

Cynthia and Leaf were bisexual. They developed a relationship years ago. Cynthia originally dated some blue-haired bitch no one gave a shit, expect for someone with red hair. After Cynthia dumped that skank ass blue-haired bitch for good, she met Leaf at a nightclub in Hearthome City, a popular place in Sinnoh. They interacted, drank together, and had sex in the nightclub's restroom.

Cynthia's a Sinnoh native, Champion of Sinnoh, she's tall, had long blonde hair, black sandals, black pants, and a blue shirt, while Leaf's born in Kanto, had brunette hair, a blue shirt, red skirt, white sneakers, red hat, and she's several inches shorter than Cynthia. Leaf's a powerful trainer, too, but she's not in the same level as Cynthia.

A few minutes later, the girls ended their dancing. A drunk man changed the radio to another song, a romantic one. His name was Ash, a childhood friend of Leaf. He lived a few blocks away from Red's house. His Pikachu was around here somewhere. He's probably screwing some chicks, but who knows.

Cynthia touched Leaf's hand with hers. "Let's go to the basement, shall we?" Cynthia suggested.

"Okay, love," Leaf accepted.

Together, they went straight to the basement, walking past people having a good time. On their way there, the girls saw two other women making out. One of them was the same ugly blue-haired bitch Cynthia dumped, while the other was a red-haired, attractive woman.

"Fucking bitch," Cynthia cursed. During Cynthia's relationship with the blue-haired slut, the blue-haired slut embarrassed Cynthia in public constantly, bragging that she's dating the toughest trainer in Sinnoh, hence the break up. They weren't a perfect couple to begin with, anyway, but Cynthia and Leaf was, and will always be. You know that's a fact.

"Just ignore her, Cynthia." Leaf entered the basement along with Cynthia.

There, two Johto natives, Karen and (DJ) Mary were smoking weed, sitting on chairs. Mary had pink hair and big rounded glasses, and Karen's taller than her. They were known for doing drugs for years. In the corner, more lesbians, Roxie and Janine, were making out. Interestingly enough, both trained Poison-types, but they weren't born in the same region. And finally, a man named Steven Stone was sitting on the couch watching Mary and Karen.

Steven's from Hoenn. His eyes were pale turquoise, and he had light steel-blue hair. Cynthia and Leaf never met him before. However, they met his best friend, Wallace, who was busy playing a drinking game with a couple of trainers upstairs.

Leaf moved her face next to Cynthia's ear. "You see that handsome guy sitting on the couch?" Leaf whispered.

"Yeah, I see him," replied Cynthia.

"We can ask him to have sex with us."

"Good idea, Leaf. I hope he accepts it."

The girls joined Steven on the couch, getting his attention, smiling at him, and crossing their legs. Janine and Roxie ended their kiss. They went back upstairs; Steven looked at Cynthia and Leaf one at a time. Not only do they want to have a good time at the party, but to have sex with a guy or two, except for Red and Ash.

"Uh... hi..." Steven looked a little nervous.

"Hi," Leaf spoke seductively.

Cynthia touched Steven's shoulder with two fingers, using them to run towards his neck. "You look lonely. Mind if we keep you company for a while?"

"Well... I..."

Leaf tilted her head left. "What's wrong? All she asked was a question. We're not going to hurt you."

"It's just that... every time a girl sits next to me, I act nervous..." replied Steven.

"Don't be. We just want to have fun with you? Is that okay with you?"

Steven had to think about it. After ten seconds, he comes up with a decision. "Yes."

"Good," said Leaf.

"What's your name, by the way?" asked Leaf.

"Steven. Steven Stone."

"I'm Leaf, and that's Cynthia, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet the two of you. So where do we start?"

Leaf kissed Steven lips and he tasted himself in her mouth. She then closed her eyes. He did the same, blushing with her. Cynthia licked every expanse of Steven's cheek as she blushed, shutting her eyes. His cock erected.

Mary and Karen didn't respond after what they just saw. Back to Steven and the girls, Leaf ended her kiss with Steven. "You like that, Steven?" Leaf cooed.

"Yes."

Cynthia stopped licking; she and Leaf opened their eyes. "Take your pants off, stud."

"Okay."

Steven showed his cock to the girls, and the girls tasted every part of skin (from their lips) their tongues came in contact with.

"Now it's our turn," said Leaf.

Standing on their feet, Leaf dropped her skirt and panties, then Cynthia dropped her skirt and panties. She pulled a condom out of her pants pocket, unwrapping it, giving it to Steven.

"Wear it," said Cynthia.

Steven wore the condom. Cynthia joined Steven again, positioning herself to sit on his hardened cock. Leaf sat back on the couch. Cynthia rocked herself, moaning with pleasure. Steven grabbed her ass. She liked having Steven touching her like this.

"Oh, yeah..." said Cynthia.

Leaf brung her hand around Steven's chest, rubbing it, using the other hand to touch Cynthia's ass. A man suddenly walked in. Cynthia and Leaf knew the guy. His name was Gary. He's a Pallet Town native like Leaf, Red, and Ash. He used to act like a narcissistic, selfish, immature asshole in the past, until he became a nice person and developed a friendship with his rivals.

"Whoa..." Gary looked surprised.

"Wanna joins us, Gary?" asked Leaf.

"Umm... Sure!" replied Gary.

After a while, Gary and Leaf were in the same position Cynthia and Steven was. Leaf moaned, too, looking at Cynthia with those beautiful eyes of hers. Like Cynthia, Leaf's enjoying the feeling from her pussy. Gary's wearing a condom, too.

Now, they shared a kiss, their tongues teasing against one another, loving this so much. Them bouncing on their partners' cock, while kissing one another, felt wonderful. Their plan succeeded.

Cynthia reached an intense orgasm before Leaf did. Steven and Gary had theirs, too. The kiss ended.

A few minutes past. Cynthia and Leaf kissed Steven on the cheek. They did the same to Gary's. Mary and Karen still didn't say anything through the trainers' foursome. They just sat there smoking many packs of their weed.

"Come to us if you want more action, guys," said Cynthia.

"We'll be upstairs making out," Leaf, and Cynthia, leaves the basement.

Gary signed happy. "Boy, that was fun."

"I agree," Steven agreed.

The End


End file.
